warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Decorations
Decorations can be individually placed in each Dojo room. The amount of decorations that can be placed in each room is limited by the decoration capacity of the room (more information about room capacities can be found in the Organization Rooms page). Interactive decorations include Trading Post, Treasury, Transporters, Bells, and Drums. Most decorations take 24 Hours (1 Day) to build, with exceptions being the Pruned Bush (18 hours) and the Small Topiary Bush (12 hours). The cost to rush decorations (in Platinum) varies by clan tier and is reduced by the percentage of time that has already passed. A 70% built decoration only needs 30% of the maximum platinum to be finished instantly. Decorations donated to the Dojo (e.g. Ayatan Treasures) can be placed by selecting Personal Decoration in the menu. They require no contributions to build and are placed immediately. To delete decorations, one must use the room's console and select Decorate, (or alternatively Decorations>Decorate in the pause menu). Once in decoration mode, one can right click any decoration to delete it. A warning will pop up, and after it is accepted, the decoration will be deleted immediately, and all resources used to create it will be refunded to the clan vault, including any platinum used to rush it. The amount of resources refunded upon destruction of a decoration will always be the amount that were originally expended in its creation, even if the clan tier has increased since the decoration was placed, making creation of an identical decoration more expensive. This means that clan members should be weary of deleting old decorations, as it may be more expensive to recreate them in the future. If you have accidentally placed the wrong decoration, and would like to switch it out for a different one, the best way to achieve this is to rush the decoration to completion with platinum from the clan vault (if there isn't enough platinum in the clan vault, using personal platinum will also work, but be mindful that the platinum used will end up in the vault and will therefore be unusable for anything outside the dojo.). Once the decoration has been built, you can delete and the platinum will be refunded to the clan vault. Bells are unlabeled as to which note they play, however they do follow an E flat major scale, going from Dokomo as the low E♭ to Sinsino as the high E♭. They are ordered properly, but split into two different styles of bell. Here are the list of decorations that are available for building in the Clan Dojo. To update the resource requirement for each decoration, please action=edit}} edit the whole page. } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } Incomplete } } Missing informations: -Most of the older Operation Event Trophies like Mutalist Incursions, Gate Crash or Breeding Grounds are missing (not many of them was given out). See Also *Clan Dojo *Interactive Rooms *Organization Rooms de:Clan_Dojo/Dekorationen __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Clan Category:Tabview Category:Update 10